


Eternal

by jg82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Magical Creatures, Sex Magic, Swanqueen--freeform, Twin Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg82/pseuds/jg82
Summary: Travelers whispered tales about the beasts that thrived here, and the foolish who dared to enter--yet never return. She cared not. Indeed, it was these foul creatures themselves in which she sought solace in.





	1. The Maiden and the Mare

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I owed those reading my other story a little gift for being so patient as things take time to unfold. I know we all love a good tale, but sometimes we just need a little...umph, to keep us going along ;).
> 
> This is a short I had posted quite awhile back on my own blog, but I've revamped it some to share it here with all of you.

     She had come here for many reasons, but her final choice had been because she had to.

     The dark woods and glittering hungry eyes that trail you on this narrow dirt road keep many from even daring to cross into the dense pocket of forest. Travelers whisper tales about beasts that thrive here, and the foolish who dare to enter--yet never return. She cared not. Indeed, it was these foul creatures themselves in which she sought solace in. They would not harm her. No, they all had their own master they bowed to, the one she was seeking most of all.

     That being alone was her only concern.

     So a fair mare of cream and gold--so much like herself--followed willingly behind her, its gentle hooves leaving not even a dusty trail in their wake as the light summer breeze blowing through the arched trees and moonlit grass surrounding them erased all trace of their journey into the consuming Forbidden Kingdom. Crickets chirped in varying harmonies. A howl rose up in the distance, let loose by something unseen. It was followed by another, and a third after that, before blending into pitched laughter like a pack of hyenas. The hairs on her arms, free of her blue cloak, stood at the cackling that echoed in greeting as a pair of lights suddenly appeared in the distance, growing more firm with each step forward.

     However, neither she nor her beastly companion, wavered.

     In what felt like no time passing at all, the glowing orbs formed into licking flames nestled in lanterns perched along a stone wall that surrounded a large gleaming castle. No guards stood sentry in front of the iron gates before her, and no figures moved within the towers cornered into the fortress. There was likely no need for them, she assumed, as no one came this far unwilling. Nonetheless, she halted by the iron bars, unsure how to proceed, and took in more of their setting.

     No flags flew in mark of the kingdom’s ruler. Shadows raced across misty grounds that looked like animals she had ever seen before. The faint cackling that had been tailing them pitched and echoed every now and then, reminding her they were watching, while others seemed to grunt and groan from hidden swells of land. She shifted as the air began to feel heavier, pressing gentle electrical kisses upon her skin.

     As she was lost in sensation, the iron gates before her unexpectedly groaned--slowly parting themselves, clicks of rivets twisting under strain they seemed disuse to--and beckoned her in behind the faceless wall. She hesitated slightly, drawing in a deep breath--her heart starting a rapid staccato beat--before pulling her mare with her into the well lit courtyard.

     She never looked back to the swinging gates that closed and locked themselves behind her.

     In fact, she looked nowhere but straight ahead to the massive castle doors that also stood bare of attention.

     This was it.

     They were here.

     Approaching carefully, she glanced back to her faithful friend, giving the tender spirited horse a soft smile, and then let the reigns between her fingers slip away, freeing her companion from her side. Their journey had been long and weary. It was time to rest. The demure creature eyed her thoughtfully for a beat, before turning and wandering to an open stall of grains and fruit across the cobblestone--hay packing its shadowed depths.

     Alone now, she stood before the grand wooden doors, feeling the weight of their threshold in her bones. She knew, if she turned back now, she could leave and remain in defiance of the want that pulled at her. But she would never be free. The burn in her veins would continue to ache until it drove her mad. No, there was no other choice. She must move forward.

     Heart beats passed, but the doors did not move of their own accord.

     Placing her palms against their smooth surface, she pushed forward.

     They cried from the weight of her body, but parted into a bare foyer.

     Slipping into the chandelier lit room before the doors' own weight drifted them back close, she took a deep breath, and the world fell into silence.

     Listening carefully, senses charged by the quiet air around her, she waited for the appearance of another.

     But no one came.

     Spiraling staircases stood against the walls on either side of the room, their black marble railing bouncing the light above like fluttering flames. A faint scent drifted across her nose from the stairwells that curved out of sight, hints of leather, silk, and lavender caressing her like a beckoning lover. So she followed it—her tan riding boots echoing softly with each footfall as she ascended further into the unknown.

     A single corridor greeted her at the top, doors on every side as well as the other staircase landing, but in between them on the left wall rested an opening that lead deeper into the recesses of the castle. She turned towards it, and was met with what seemed like endless pools of rippling water bouncing off of white marble like insects skimming the surface of a lake. They paralleled one another, their perfect circular depths set into the floor and churning with an unknown current. She stepped down into the room that seemed to extend the entire length of the stone kingdom, until she spotted a lone dais and throne in the middle of it all.

     “You’ve come a long way,” greeted a husky voice from out of nowhere, its timber echoing around her, the first she’s heard in hours. “I must admit, your lack of trepidation surprises me.”

     She paused in her steps, her shadow cast against the inky cerulean depths surrounding them.

     “Is there a reason I should find fear,” she finally replied with a soft even tone. The sound of the pools of water seemed to not reverberate like their voices off of the stone, and yet their movements still trickled loudly across her ears like they were whispering only to her.

     A throaty chuckle was her reply, and soon a lone figure stood, turning towards her, its curves pulling free of their own unnatural shadows that bathed the distance between them. Dark eyes and sun kissed skin framed by long curling tendrils of jet black hair were revealed—barely concealed under a matching dark cloak. The woman approached with a grace of regal power, and she swore the tide pools ebbed and flowed in her direction--like watery fingers of need--as she strode closer, leaving just a few feet of space between them.

     Those eyes, so predatory in their intelligence, took her in with slow and deliberate pleasure. They swept up her boots, narrowed in on the curves of her thighs and hips encased in leather riding pants, raised slightly to her flat stomach, and practically caressed the swell of her breasts covered by her thin white tunic before reaching her face with obvious want.

     This creature was pulled by her presence, and she was happy to be under her gaze.

“There have been countless who have come through my doors over the years, but few like you," said the other woman as she began to circle around her. "What has drawn you to my kingdom, child?”

     “I am no child,” she bit back sharply, unexpectedly, her shoulders tensing at the notion. She turned her body slightly to track the woman’s path around her.

     The beauty in turn raised a brow in surprise, her eyes sweeping up and down her frame again in curiosity. “Oh?”

     “I may retain some excess of my youth but I am of age to be sold to the highest bidder on a silver platter,” she defended, her jaw tightening and her hazel eyes hardening at the memories skirting the surface of her mind. “And if that decision can be made for me, then I can make decisions of my own accord as well.”

     Face to face again, the dark woman reached out and gently clasped her warm fingers around her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. She watched as honeysuckle colors sparked in amber depths with an energy that shivered across her skin before the woman hummed, “Indeed.”

     The rippling pools convulsed with the tension building between them, their voices mute as tender fingers released their hold on her jaw and slowly trailed kinetic paths down her neck to pause at her exposed collarbone--before retreating back into the dark cloak. The departure tugged a physical withdrawal from the depths of her spine, and she bit her soft pink lips to suppress the whimper that rose up her throat.

     “What do you desire here that you could not find anywhere else? Besides the obvious, of course,” the older woman asked, her timbered voice an octave deeper, and she felt the thrumming in her veins thrill at the notion she was not alone in this tug of war.

     “To answer your call,” she replied easily, as if it was obvious to them both.

     But the other woman pulled back a step, her eyes narrowing with slight amusement and disbelief.

     “My dear, I have heard the call of many over time, and though I have whispered to them in their dreams, I have never beckoned them with a Siren’s song,” she said, turning and sweeping her arms in gesture to the room around them. “These pools are where their desires have fallen, their hungers fed 'till dust has snared their bones.” 

     She turned back to her, stepping close again.

     “You saw and heard the creatures that run wild across my lands, did you not?”

     She nodded.

     “Trolls, fairies, wisp of the willows, and water nymphs, among countless others have mated on my grounds long before I settled here. I may bear master to the Children of the Moon now, and I may even hold court over others like you, but a Siren, my sweet, is something I am not.”

     “And yet I hear you,” she stated firmly.

     Glancing at the nearest pools, she watched as their tides began to turn like a vortex descending into oblivion. They foamed, and bubbled, and popped along their edges as voices began to raise up from their depths, a choir to a faceless conductor.

     The older woman followed her gaze and inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes sweeping back up to meet hers with a penetrating stare.

     Suddenly, in this moment, they were equals standing on sacred ground.

     As the woman continued to take her in, eyes trying to unlock answers to questions she obviously could not voice, she felt words begin to flow across her tongue to meet them aloud.

     “I have always heard them,” she said, her attention flickering back to the pools, “from as far back as I can remember. Phantoms in the night that drifted across my senses like winds in the Highlands. And I always saw you,” she made clear as their eyes met again. “I saw the way they knelt before you, the Kings who tried to conquer you, the Queens who begged against your lips for another night—the Golden Heroes who tossed their honor and their swords into the shadows to never be retrieved again for sovereignty by your side.”

     The voices that rose from the tide pools suddenly softened of their own accord to a low harmony, like the song of lovers, as if they knew the next words spoken could storm the emotions both women were concealing behind weathered eyes.

     “I felt you,” she whispered, a caress across the monarch. “Your hunger, your heat,” she paused, a soft release and knowing eyes, “your loneliness, your sorrow.”

     “Impossible,” breathed out the other woman in defiance, though her words fluttered with uncertainty.

     “Is it,” she questioned with the child like wonder she still possessed. “You have lived lifetimes over and yet your beauty remains unchanged. You have corrupted and healed the souls of the lost, offered asylum to those with needs that drive them to madness--yet tossed the carcass of the truly foul to the depths of voids where not even the beings of Middle Earth could retrieve them.”

     She closed the remaining gap, their clothes brushing like the hairs of a paintbrush on canvas with each rise and fall of their chests. This close she could smell the lavender and leather that had beckoned her from the foyer, and she felt her fingers tremble with the need to wrap them up in the fabric of the cloak that hid just what she wanted the most.

     “Have you really come to believe, after all this time, that another like you could never be born?” The thought troubled her and, as she gazed into her eyes, she saw the conflict of truth echoing back.

     For that, she reached out and sank her fingers into the folds, bringing their bodies tightly together and sealing their needs into perfect alignment.

     “I have come for you, and I intend to give you everything you have been waiting for,” she declared between them, their heartbeats finding thunder, and their eyes flashing like lightning.


	2. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was like a cinder, harmless outside of a fire but here, in her domain where flames of all kind raged, she sparked hunger so ravenous she felt her mouth water with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :D

     This.

     This creature.

     This woman of prime youth, and beauty, with her skin of peaches and cream and hair of the sun.

     She _felt_ her.

     Not just flush against her body, their fingers pressing, their lips scant centimeters apart—but in the depths of soul where its needs had only ever been temporarily satisfied. She was like a cinder, harmless outside of a fire but here, in her domain where flames of all kind raged, she sparked hunger so ravenous she felt her mouth water with it.

     “If you....sate what needs you have here,” she whispered hoarsely, her breath ghosting onto flesh that was just begging for her teeth, “you can never leave. Those are the rules of the magic that...binds the lands.”

     “I know,” the girl replied, hazel eyes flecked with colors of the forest, content in this knowledge. She could see so many other emotions pulsing through them, but the words and the lightness of her easy acceptance drew shivers across her flesh.

     Oh this woman.

     She was indeed something more than she had first perceived.

     “Are you sure?” She just had to be clear, her restraint was waning quickly.

     “Yes,” was the bare reply she received, and she caved with a growl of need.

     Their lips met, firm, and sweet, and oh so silky. She felt her breath seize in her lungs, a noise much like a constrained whimper echoed out of the younger woman and they parted for the merest of seconds before they came together again and again, pressing harder against one another to relish in the tingles that shot through their bodies with each sparking touch.

     The fingers that had wrapped themselves in her cloak flexed with desire, and she felt them curl against her body while their heads shifted. Their lips parted to allow tongues to finally slide along swollen lips, passing the sides of each other, into hot wet mouths. It was unclear if the moans that bounced off the marble around them had come from the contact they had made in verbal ecstasy, or from the essence of past seekers watching them taste one another from the watery pools. Either way, the low rumbles remained as they swept along teeth, tickled red roofs, and dragged their tongues across one another as they drew back for a breath only to dive right back in.

     Her hands--which had come to rest on firm hips--began to drift up, her fingers scratching with just the right amount of pressure at the skin concealed from her by the light tunic and cloak. She skirted them up along the younger woman’s sides and back, drawing out moans and sighs like musical notes from an instrument. She hummed in arousal at the sounds, her body heating up, and her core quickly swelling with slick heat.

     She dove her fingers into hay colored hair, and her own moans reverberated out of her chest into the other woman’s mouth as the soft curls twined around her fingers, and her nails scraped gently at the base of her neck.

     Drawing in a deep breath as they separated again, the smell of the girl’s summer kissed skin starting to prickle with sweat danced across her taste buds to mingle with the flavors she had just parted from, and she salivated for more.

     Digging her fingers in, she pulled the girl’s head back, arching her neck towards her and trailed her lips up and down the taunt muscles, leaving a hot open kisses, and fluttered her tongue against a rapid pulse point as it pounded beneath the sweet flesh. The mix of scents and flavors were heady, and she felt her head swimming as if buzzed with mead. She didn’t even hesitate to part her lips in an almost feral snarl and scrape her teeth along the same path. The girl’s knees sagged as she cried out, but she didn’t collapse or pull away.

     No, she pushed forward—her right knee forcing itself between her thighs, and fingers, still wrapped in her cloak, yanked it apart—snapping the clasp near her chest and tossing it to the floor behind her. She didn’t even have time to register where the hands had gone after that before she felt fingers dig into the flesh of her bare backside and pull her forward to drag her wet core across the fabric of skin tight breeches.

     It was her turn to cry out as she arched into the contact. With a growl of her own, the young woman dipped her head forward and sank her teeth into the tendon that met the base of her throat with her collarbone. Another cry left her lips, and she bucked forward—the wet heat of a flicking tongue—the slightly bruising pressure of the teeth, and the threaded texture of the encased thigh flexing along her sensitive nether lips all driving her blood to pump through her body like lava. Her breasts, her nipples already hard and rubbing deliciously against the girl’s tunic, rose and fell erratically with shuddering breaths.

     Never had anyone made her feel like this. 

     It was as if she was being swayed by the very madness that had drove so many to her, and she realized she finally understood what it was like to be filled with such searing need. She knew restlessness. She had mastered varying hungers. But she had never been driven to a state that felt more wild than the spirit of the wolf that bound itself to her ages ago.

     This girl—no, this woman, was true to her words. She was going to take her and, oh, she so desperately wanted her to. 

     With barely focused senses, she roughly pulled the girl away from her and sealed their mouths in contact before she could even protest. Forcing them both to breath out their noses as they pressed needy lips together, she quickly began backpedaling, dragging the younger woman by her hands still nestled in her hair towards the throne she had been resting in when she had first felt the girl cross into her kingdom.

     Stumbling onto the dais, she pulled away long enough to slap her hand upon a decorative mark accenting her throne and suddenly they were descending, the platform sinking into the floor as their bodies and mouths came together once more.

     By the time the other woman registered the change in location, she was tossing her cloak away and yanking her tunic up and out of her breeches.

     “Where are we,” the girl gasped as she raised her arms to allow her to pull the white material up and off of her completely.

     The sight of supple full breasts, now free of clothing, had her quite literally dribbling down her legs with need, and she felt a whimper, the likes of which she never even knew, leave her.

     “My bedchamber,” she finally replied, her voice frayed with desire as her hands reached out and practically ripped the snap from the tight breeches, trying to get the other woman as naked as she was.

     When they refused to slide easily off of thighs well toned from years of riding, she fell to her knees in frustration and dug her nails into the fabric, pulling and tugging them down with growls, grunts, and sneers. Reaching the laced boots, she let out a rather animalistic sound--baring her teeth--and torn at the seams of the leather, letting them fall apart as she finished pulling the now tattered breeches down. The young woman shook with shallow breaths, watching her with wild eyes from above, and lifting her shaking feet when she commanded it as she freed her of the last barrier between them.

     Taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself, she caught scent of the other woman’s own need and she moaned so deep she felt her toes curl. Eyes tracing every curve of youthful muscle and smooth skin, she leaned forward as she neared the apex of her thighs and tried not to dig her nails into the back of the poor girl’s legs as she breathed in the honey wet scent of well trimmed golden curls.

     Had there ever been a point in her life where she desired someone so fully she had lost herself to the moment? To the beast within her?

     No.

     There had not.

     And she vowed, with shuddering breaths, that there never would be again.

     Resisting the temptation to reach her tongue out and lick that dew into her mouth to savor, she stood and gently brought the young woman against her, their bodies molding together in symmetry. She ran her fingers through those locks she was starting to adore, and drew the woman’s eyes—now dark like moss in a wooded night—to meet her own.

     She licked her lips twice before she found her voice.

     “As you have said, I have had many lifetimes.” She felt her body tremble at the weight of what she was about to offer. “But never one to call my equal.”

     She felt the wolf in her soul whine in anticipation—and surrender—as she slowly brought one of the young woman’s hands up to her mouth and laid a tender nip on her palm.

     “If you will have me, if you will be mine,” she whispered reverently, “I offer you my loyalty, and my...,” she swallowed, the words so foreign but so wanted, “love, as my equal, as my mate, for as long as we shall live.”

     She waited with bated breath, as the enchanting young woman before her seem to ponder her words for a second, before she saw those forest eyes unexpectedly shimmer to a pure gold as a voice, so sweet it sent currents of ecstasy across her skin, parted from her lips in a single reply.

     “Yes.”

     A wave of something—magic—she assumed, rippled through them both and, as she felt the wolf in her howl in delight at the binding, she felt the back of her knees hit the softness of her bed—unaware that she had been maneuvered backwards by the now glowing woman before her. She fell onto the satin material in slow motion while the young girl lifted her legs encouragingly, and coaxed her to crawl back across sheets the color of the sea.

     A soft melodic sound began to hum across her ears and she swiveled her head around curiously for it until she realized it was emanating from the creature before her. As if time was catching up with them, the world tilt, coming back into sharp awareness. She gasped as her body sizzled where it caressed against the girl, and she felt her mouth water again at the prospect of touching and tasting her as she knelt over her frame and lowered herself completely.

     It was like being on a hunt, her blood pounding, her senses heightened to an unnatural level and—as the song she was drawn to began to rise and echo above them like smoke from a fire—she realized she hadn’t just underestimated the young woman. No, she had been blind, deceived by the appearance of innocence and youth. She had told her she was no Siren.

     But this thrilling creature was.

     And she had just initiated a mating ritual between them that would entwine their souls for life.

     As if sensing her thoughts, the woman began to whisper just loud enough to be heard as she brought her mouth to her skin and started tracing every inch of it with a skillful tongue.

     “I heard your call,” she said as she swirled across one hardened nipple, teeth tugging at it. “I felt your want, your need,” she continued, trailing wet kisses over to its companion. “There were so many, but I only ever wanted you,” she tugged, and sucked, and drew her into her mouth, pulling at her core with such delicate work. “I only need you.”

     “We were made for one another,” she wondered as the girl’s mouth descended down her rib cage, nipping, and licking, and leaving red hot trails of searing want in her wake.

     Those swirling gold and woodland irises looked up at her beneath hooded eyes as the words, “From the dawn of twilight,” were promised across her slick skin.

     Fingers urged her thighs apart and she exposed herself to the hungry stare of her soon to be twin heart. Hot breath moaned across her wet folds, and she dug her nails into her sheets, the satin tearing at the strength of her grip as tender digits ran up the sides of her inner thighs before slowly moving inward.

     She bit her lip so hard at the touch it drew blood, and she looked up to find the Siren waiting for her as her fingers continued to trace every intimate line and shape soaked in her swollen arousal.

     “Do not hold back, my love,” she told her, a finger teasingly brushing against her entrance, “Let them know, let those that call this kingdom home, hear you give yourself to me as I claim you as my own. As I grant you eternity.”

     She caved willingly at the request, marveled by the turn of events. She was the one who had always been in charge, the one to take someone as they desired, to get exactly what she could out of them. Now, however, as one, then two fingers, slowly filled her up, drawing out a mewl of delight from her when third joined them--and she felt oh so full--she let herself be taken.

     She arched and thrust against the hand filling her, her body thrumming with quickly building satisfaction at being so intuitively stroked in the ways she loved the most. The bed shifted and, without thought, she freed her sheets from her grasp and dug her nails—as sharp as claws—into the shoulders of the woman claiming her. She heard her hiss as she drew blood from her grip, but when she opened her eyes to see them face to face, she saw nothing but love, desire, and pleasure staring back at her.

     As their tempo picked up, she suddenly felt the need to bind them even closer. Prying her grip from the woman’s left shoulder and trailing her right hand down along her curvaceous body, she soaked her own fingers in wet need and the girl stuttered in her rhythm. She curled and flexed her fingers along swollen lips, and the girl gasped in surprise as she hesitated, only a second, before pushing in and filling her up completely. The look of absolute ecstasy that crossed her golden face, and then the growl of inhuman arousal that reverberated out of her chest, rattled her soul, encouraging her to take what she wanted in turn.

     They rocked against each other, mouths searching out sweat soaked skin and wine colored lips as they panted in unison, their legs trembling while they climbed higher and higher, their arms straining but never tiring. They clung to one another as magic danced like the stars against their frantic frames, sparking out little wisps of glittering dust each time they reached a new level of need. Soon they were down to their very cores, their human shells dancing in a burning thunderous beat while the Wolf and the Siren twisted like melting glass. 

     When they finally came, their bodies shaking at the powerful release, the entire kingdom shook—the forgotten pools of long passed seekers splashing over their edges--the feral and magical entities alike, stopping in their tracks to give a moments respect to the new order of their domain.

     They were now an absolute.

     Bodies collapsing together, their hearts pounded out a song meant for them and them alone, they held close, souls merged in fire, bodies bounded in ecstasy, and minds linked in harmony of choice.   

     Here, as they drew in calming breaths, they clasped hands and fell asleep in the satin of their new world.

     Never to be parted.


End file.
